1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, this invention relates to a handle assembly that actuates a latch mechanism for releasably securing a door to a structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Doors for use with vehicles, such as ships or aircraft, include handle assemblies that control latch mechanisms which secure and release the door to and from an associated vehicle structure. After the door has been released by the handle assembly, the door can then be opened to allow individuals to move in and out of the vehicle structure or to provide access to items stored within the structure. Typically, these handle assemblies are provided with interior and exterior handles so that the door can be opened from either inside or outside the vehicle structure.
One type of handle assembly, utilized with a ship, includes an interior handle located inside a structure of the ship and an exterior handle located outside the structure. Both the interior and exterior handles are typically shaped as elongated bars. One end of the exterior handle is pivotally attached within a recess of an exterior handle housing.
The exterior handle housing is mounted flush with the exterior surface of the structure and the exterior handle, in the closed position, is disposed flush within the exterior handle housing. The interior and exterior handles rotate in unison with one another between open and closed positions. As the exterior handle rotates to the open position, the exterior handle pivots out of the exterior handle housing and a free end of the exterior handle is positioned outside of the exterior handle housing. However, as a safety feature, rotation of the handles is restricted as long as the exterior handle is disposed within the exterior handle housing.
When the interior handle is rotated to the open position from inside the structure, the free end of the exterior handle is pivoted out of the exterior handle housing and the handles rotate in unison to the open position. A latch mechanism is thereby actuated to an unlocked position and the door can be opened. Alternatively, the door can also be opened from outside of the structure. The free end of exterior handle can be pivoted out the exterior handle housing and rotated causing both handles to rotate in unison to the open position. Similarly, the latch mechanism is thereby actuated to an unlocked position and the door can then be opened.
This type of handle assembly suffers from certain disadvantages. Unfortunately, when the ship is operating in cold environments the exterior handle can become "iced-over" such that the exterior handle cannot pivot out of the exterior handle housing and the handle assembly becomes non-functional. When this occurs, the door cannot be opened by the use of either the interior or the exterior handle, resulting in individuals being "locked-in" or "locked-out" from the ship, respectively.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a handle assembly that allows the door to be opened when the exterior handle becomes iced-over.